


the best reward

by underthecitylights



Series: perhaps sebaek is real [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon, Dirty Talk, Hints of anti-SM and anti-award shows agenda, M/M, Smut, Use of sexual and dirty words, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: baekhyun is awarded as the best male artist and sehun just wants to give what his boyfriend deserves: the best head ever.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: perhaps sebaek is real [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: the light and wind





	the best reward

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Don't ask where I got the idea. 😬
> 
> And this is as per request by Ate Prei. 🤪

ever since that damn year, sehun and the rest of exo has completely forgotten about award shows, including mama.

but tonight, he just cannot bring himself not to stay tuned - just like last year - especially knowing that his baekhyun hyung has won the award again.

he watches as baekhyun holds his trophy, saying his speech of heartfelt gratitude. he looks stunning, he always does. his black suit complements his milky skin really well. he glows. his hair white as snow; parted, styled like a comma. that's how he notices baekhyun's hair has gotten long. his smile - beautiful, bright, and proud. sehun feels pride swell in his chest as well. he's convinced his lover is born to be star.

"i thought we agreed no more watching those?" he feels a pair of arms wrapping around his neck behind him, lips kissing his cheek.

he holds his lover's arms. "you're on it, so..."

baekhyun pulls his arms out of sehun and the younger almost whines.

but baekhyun sits on his lap, facing him. like reflex, the taller's arms wrap around his waist just like how baekhyun has his on sehun's neck.

"are you proud of me?" it comes out a soft whisper. 

sehun meets baekhyun's eyes; they glimmer with hope, with admiration, with need for validation.

sehun leans in for a kiss, one that takes baekhyun by surprise but quickly recovers. 

"i've always been, hyung," sehun whispers back, lips ghosting baekhyun's before kissing him again.

sehun's hold around baekhyun's waist tightens as baekhyun pulls him closer, kisses getting rougher every minute that passes by. the rigged award show has been left ignored on the background, like it deserves.

then he touches the skin, caresses them and feels them like he's never. leaving no flawless spot untouched and burnt as he has his lover's body memorized, mapped out on his mind. he knows every nook and cranny, every spot, every touch that leaves the man moaning and crying in pleasure. so it is no surprise that his thumbs quickly find baekhyun's hard, erect nipples.

baekhyun moans in their kiss as sehun rubs it, plays with it with his devilish thumbs. he likes seeing baekhyun crumbling down from the pleasure he brings him. panting. moaning. begging for more.

his kisses goes south, ravishing every inch that he passes by. leaves it burning, praising it, worshipping like a god.

"don't leave marks, sehun-ah," despite being in pure bliss, baekhyun manages to remind him. "i have a schedule tomorrow."

being the obedient lover he is, sehun only hums. he tries his best not to leave any traces on his paper white skin, no matter how much he's dying to paint it red and purple.

his lips meet baekhyun's again. eager. messy. rough. his hands are busy, trying to unbutton the smaller's pants. it's a struggle, as baekhyun is sitting right on his lap so he gently pushes him off to the side. he hovers over baekhyun, lips not leaving his before he pulls away abruptly. he hears a whine come out of the smaller's lips but he quickly stop it with a smooch.

"what are you doing, sehun?" baekhyun asks. sehun picks up confusion in his tone but he only smirks as he kneels down in front of him.

he unbuttons and pulls down the zipper of baekhyun's pants before pulling it completely off of him. despite being a little clueless, baekhyun lifts his bottom up to help sehun take it off.

"i'm rewarding south korea's best male artist for his job well done," he answers with a sexual innuendo. his warm breath fanning over baekhyun's sensitive clothed erection.

he bites the waistband as his eyes meet baekhyun's.

his heart pounds — baekhyun looks ethereal with his cheeks flushed and eyes filled with lust and anticipation and adoration. he sees his lover biting his lower lip — wet, swollen, and red. it arouses him even more.

he pulls baekhyun's underwear down just as the smaller man lifts himself off of the sofa for a while to help sehun once again. he pulls it up to baekhyun's knees and lets it go to pool down to his ankle.

and there, in between his man's luscious thighs he always fantasize about, stands his manhood, erect and proud and leaking. sehun's mouth waters.

he wastes no time and starts peppering it with kisses starting from the base all the way to the top. he feels baekhyun shaking, breathing starts to get uneven as sehun gets closer to the sensitive slit. he kisses it, sucks it lightly, aiming to elicit more reactions from baekhyun because they never fail to turn him on. he gives the head kittenish licks, making sure the tip of his tongue subtly slips in between the slit.

his one hand hold baekhyun's cock, squeezing it lightly to add pressure and pleasure to his talented lover. sehun only wants nothing but the best for baekhyun. he deserves only the best. deserves to be worshipped like a god, each and every part of his body; including his dick. especially his dick.

he feels baekhyun's hand on his head, gripping rather tight on his now long hair. sehun has never had his hair this long before. he's always wanted it short but since he's filming a movie that requires him to have his hair long, he's allowed it to keep growing. baekhyun has been the first to express his delight. he's been complimenting sehun almost every day about how good he looks with his hair long like that and how he wishes sehun will not end up cutting it even when the filming is over. sehun promises him; who is he to reject a request from his boyfriend?

plus, now that the said boyfriend is pulling and gripping his hair deliciously like this, he might really consider not cutting his hair for a long time.

"se-sehunnie," he hears baekhyun moan.

that urges him to do more so he goes for the dive.

baekhyun curses out loud as sehun engulfs his dick, leaving no inch of skin untouched. he slowly bobs his head, sucking sexily, messily. saliva drips down baekhyun's cock, completely wetting his manhood.

sehun can feel baekhyun's thighs tightening. he's sure his lover is trying his best not to choke him so he stops himself from thrusting. he always loves it when his boyfriend is adorably considerate like this but really, sehun doesn't even mind choking; especially not if it's baekhyun's dick.

so he goes deeper, feeling the blunt head hitting the back of his throat to which baekhyun cries in pleasure.

"fuck, sehun-ah."

sehun, feeling pride swell in his chest, alongside lust, he blows him faster, making sure each time he goes down his dick hits his throat.

"sehun-ah, slow down," baekhyun moans, pleading as lust overtakes him.

but sehun doesn't heed. he's definitely determined to give baekhyun the best head ever.

so he goes faster, deeper. he even lets his teeth graze lightly as he goes down, adding friction to the already over sensitive erection.

"fuck!" baekhyun cries aloud, hands gripping sehun's hair tight, and thrusts up unintentionally.

sehun moans at it. baekhyun screams another strings of curses at the vibrations.

sehun grazes his teeth again and again. he pulls up and stays on the bulbous head, sucking, licking, almost as if he's french kissing with it.

he feels baekhyun shaking, trembling. he knows his lover is about to have his release.

"sehun-ah, sehun-ah," baekhyun calls. "i'm cumming!"

sehun doesn't stop, a way to tell baekhyun to release inside his mouth. sehun will love to take all of it in.

so he helps his boyfriend reach his orgasm. he sucks hard. sinks deeper. goes faster.

baekhyun starts subtly thrusting up to sehun's mouth, meeting sehun's mouth. sehun slightly chokes but it's nothing he can't handle.

"sehun-ah, i'm—" baekhyun ends up moaning out loud, cutting off what he's about to say, as he shoots all his load down sehun's throat.

sehun swallows it all, though. he doesn't stop sucking until he's got all of it, it leaves baekhyun shaking.

"sehun-ah," he stutters, patting sehun's shoulder. "stop already."

sehun takes one last suck and one last kiss on the head before he finally pulls away. he looks at baekhyun who's face is flushed red, mouth slightly parting open, eyes closed; sehun gets even more aroused.

then baekhyun opens his beautiful eyes and stares right into sehun's. there's not a slight hesitance when he leans in to kiss sehun's swollen lips.

"i love you," baekhyun whispers against his lips. "so, so much."

sehun brings his hand up to baekhyun's cheek, "i do, too, love."

baekhyun throws his arms and his whole self towards sehun. the taller almost loses his balance but he's fortunately able to lean back.

baekhyun conveniently falls right on top of sehun's crotch.

"but surely." he loops his arms around sehun's neck and pulls him closer. "that's not what you'll give me tonight, right?"

sehun flashes a smirk, "oh love, we have all night."

"good, because i ought to praise you, worship you like a god," baekhyun bites sehun's lower lip. "like sm could never."

sehun shakes as he laughs lightly, pecking baekhyun's lips.

"let's get to it, then."

**Author's Note:**

> #EXO_SC_DESERVE_BETTER


End file.
